Chris Le Puissant
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Qu'il s'agisse d'Empathie, de Télépathie, de Lévitation ou de Pouvoirs Élémentaires, les auteurs de fanfictions dotent toujours Chris de pouvoirs supplémentaires qu'on ne peut pas vraiment expliquer. Pauvre Chris. Maintenant, il fait sauter des villes. Au moins, les Mary-Sue ne peuvent pas mourir. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer :** Évidemment, Charmed ne m'appartient pas. Et ceci est une **traduction** du OS _**"Chris The Powerful"**_ de Caffeinated Star.**

* * *

><p><span>Résumé :<span>** « Qu'il s'agisse d'Empathie, de Télépathie, de Lévitation ou de Pouvoirs Élémentaires, les auteurs de fanfictions dotent toujours Chris de pouvoirs supplémentaires qu'on ne peut pas vraiment expliquer. Pauvre Chris. Maintenant, il fait sauter des villes. Au moins, les Mary-Sue ne peuvent pas mourir. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris Le Puissant<strong>

Chris, après être revenu dans le Futur et étant conçu par un père devenu Fondateur, était beaucoup plus puissant qu'auparavant. En fait, il était _tellement_ puissant qu'il faisait Wyatt ressembler à un émincé de dinde.

Il avait le bouclier bleu de Wyatt, sauf que le sien était vert ; même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser dans l'utérus. Alors, ha ! Wyatt, prends ça !

Il avait la Télékinésie, qui était deux fois plus puissante que celle que sa tante Prue possédait.

Et puis, il y avait l'Éclipse, et la sienne était _verte_. Il n'allait pas avoir ces trucs bleus ennuyant, non mais. Il était spécial.

Il avait aussi, contrairement à Wyatt (encore une fois, ha !), l'Électricité puisque que son père était Fondateur. Comme ça, il pouvait brûler qui il voulait. Yeeah. Puis, il avait les pouvoirs moléculaires de sa maman, ce qui signifie qu'il pouvait accélérer ou ralentir les particules. Mais ça pouvait affecter le MONDE entier, s'il le voulait. Alors, prends ça, maman !

Oh ouais, il avait aussi l'Immatérialité. Personne ne savait d'où ça venait, mais il l'avait ! De sorte qu'il pouvait marcher à travers les murs et tout ! Sympa.

Oh, et il avait aussi tous les pouvoirs de sa tante Phoebe comme la Lévitation, la Prémonition et l'Empathie qui s'était développée en Télépathie. Il pouvait se projeter dans ses prémonitions et son empathie était deux fois plus forte. En plus, il pouvait envahir la vie privée de n'importe qui et lire ses pensées. C'était un gars assez impressionnant.

Et ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Il avait les Pouvoirs Élémentaires - feu, vent, terre, eau - bien que là aussi, ils n'aient aucune idée d'où ça venait. Mais c'est cool. Cela signifiait que le monde entier pouvait s'incliner devant lui, car il contrôlait les éléments. Il était - comme - un DIEU. Voilà à quel point il était cool.

Ça ne s'arrête toujours pas là. Il avait l'Invisibilité, l'Omniscience, l'Omnipotence, la Vision Rayons-X, de super techniques de combat - même mieux que Bianca - la capacité de parler aux animaux, le pouvoir de remonter le temps quand il le souhaitait, la capacité d'inverser le temps et quand il clignait des yeux, les cerveaux des gens disparaissaient. _Wouah_. Il pouvait même changer les choses en or. Sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait même contrôler les Hollows mieux que quiconque. Il était tellement incroyable qu'il ne ressentait même pas le besoin de garder ses pouvoirs pour lui et de tuer sa famille.

Malheureusement, parce qu'il avait tant de pouvoirs, il était fondamentalement une bombe vivante. Avec un clignement d'œil, un mouvement de main, il pouvait faire _KABLOOM! _en une seconde. Il aurait pu faire sauter une ville ou deux, une fois ou deux...peut-être trois ou quatre fois, mais tant pis. Il pouvait toujours remonter le temps. Ou parfois, non. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas déséquilibrer l'univers ou un truc aussi stupide. Nan, il était préférable d'exploser une ville...ou deux...ou trois...peut-être même quatre...plutôt que déséquilibrer l'Univers.

Par ailleurs, les Mary-Sue et les fangirls ne meurent jamais, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il était toujours seul. Il avait ses Mary-Sue super puissantes et une file d'attente de fangirls pour lui. Encore une fois, contrairement à Wyatt, il était suave et sophistiqué. Wyatt était maladroit et n'avait jamais pu faire un sort ou une potion de sa vie. Alors oui, non seulement Chris était plus puissant que Wyatt, mais sa personnalité était mieux aussi. Oubliez qu'il était sarcastique et cruel, parfois. Oubliez qu'il serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour sauver sa famille, même d'autres gens. Oubliez qu'il tenait des rancunes et qu'il pouvait être en colère durant des siècles. Il était si puissant que cela n'avait pas d'importance ! Il pouvait faire sauter des choses de temps en temps et être une personne irritable parfois, mais ça ne comptait pas.

C'était officiel : Chris Halliwell était _l'homme_.

* * *

><p><span>AN :** « Vous devez vous dire que je n'ai _rien_ à faire ? Ah Ouais, et je ne voulais offenser personne en donnant à Chris des pouvoirs supplémentaires.** »****

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h10**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 10/08/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 929**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 18/08/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 25/02/12


End file.
